La Foi de Philip
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Le poids de l'océan pressait tout autour de lui, et Philip sentait qu'il allait mourir. Et pour la toute première fois, cette pensée l'effraya.


Le poids de l'océan pressait tout autour de lui, et Philip sentait qu'il allait mourir. Et pour la toute première fois, cette pensée l'effraya.

Philip avait toujours cru en Dieu. Enfant, ses parents étaient eux-mêmes de fervents religieux, et Philip n'avait jamais remis en cause l'existence du Seigneur. Sa foi lui avait apporté le courage nécessaire pour passer par bien des épreuves. La faim et la pauvreté, alors qu'il était enfant ; la mort de ses parents, terrassés par la maladie ; celle de son frère, tué sur un champ de bataille. Philip n'avait jamais perdu pied, parce qu'il a toujours su que Dieu était là, et qu'il le sauverait.

Le Salut. C'était pour cela que Philip était entré dans les ordres. Il voulait prêcher la parole de Dieu, sauver les âmes qui pouvaient l'être. Et il avait reçu une mission, celle de partir vers le Nouveau Monde, et de convertir les peuples barbares qui y vivaient, pour leur permettre la Rédemption à eux aussi, car Dieu aime tous les hommes et qu'il fallait qu'il le leur révèle. Alors il avait embarqué sur ce navire, sans peur ni crainte. Rien ne le retenait en Angleterre, de toute manière, et Dieu avait besoin de lui.

Malheureusement, le navire sur lequel il s'était embarqué avait été attaqué par des pirates, et son équipage massacré. Philip avait prié. De toutes son âme, il avait prié. Prié pour ses compagnons de route décimés, prié pour les âmes des coupables, prié pour son propre salut. Et alors qu'il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, de toutes les Créatures de Dieu, il avait fallu que ça soit une femme qui sauve sa vie. Elle aussi avait la foi, et elle avait imploré son capitaine de la sauver.

Et il l'avait fait. Philip n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand le capitaine du navire pirate avait ordonné à ses hommes de l'attacher au mat. Peut-être que le vieil homme craignait pour son âme déchirée, qu'il voulait que Dieu l'accueille auprès de lui une fois que la course du temps se serait arrêtée. Philip l'aurait aidé à accéder au pardon de Dieu, si le capitaine Barbe-Noire n'avait pas été capable d'une telle cruauté. Le jeune prédicateur avait vu le terrible pirate tuer un homme de son propre équipage, par pur sadisme, par pure vengeance. Les sentiments les plus noirs qui soient habitaient cet homme qui n'avait, paradoxalement, plus rien d'humain.

Alors Philip avait continué avec eux sa route vers le bout du monde, sa route vers les enfers. Et il s'était produit quelque chose d'incroyable, alors qu'il avait été dans une chaloupe avec quelques hommes. « On est les appâts », avaient dit ses compagnons, et Philip n'avait pas compris. Ils avaient parlé des sirènes, et il s'était demandé s'ils étaient devenus fous, car les sirènes n'existaient pas ailleurs que dans les légendes. Ils avaient raconté les méfaits de ses créatures, qui attiraient les marins vers le fond des mers pour les noyer et les dévorer. Philip les avait entendus quand ils avaient raconté qu'un baiser d'une sirène pouvait cependant sauver un homme. Et Philip aurait pu s'indigner, parce que la seule personne capable de sauver un homme, c'était Dieu, mais à quoi bon ? Ses camarades semblaient persuadés de la véracité de ces légendes et Philip était bien placé pour savoir que les croyances étaient difficiles à démonter.

Ils avaient chanté, pendant de longues minutes, et alors il s'était produit quelque chose d'incroyable, parce qu'une jeune femme était apparue, sortant des flots de la mer d'un noir d'encre. Et Philip n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, parce qu'elle était une sirène, une vraie, comme dans les contes et les légendes. Et elle avait été charmante, une véritable créature de beauté et de douceur, et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi des bruits si atroces pouvaient courir sur les sirènes. Mais il avait finit pas savoir, quand Scrum s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser, parce qu'alors la sirène avait révélé son visage de sorcière. Elle avait tenté d'attirer le pauvre matelot au fond de l'océan, et alors l'enfer s'était ouvert sous eux. Elles avaient attaqué par dizaines, ces créatures diaboliques, elles avaient attiré les compagnons de Philip, les avait décimé.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, Philip s'était retrouvé sur la terre ferme et alors il y avait eu une explosion. Et alors il l'avait vue, une sirène, la plus belle de toutes. Et il lui était apparu impossible qu'elle soit une créature du diable, car cette beauté ne pouvait qu'être la création de Dieu. Lui seul avait en son pouvoir la grâce et la majesté qu'il avait conférée à cette sirène. Et il avait voulu l'aider, lui rendre sa liberté, sauver son âme, mais les pirates l'avaient emprisonnée. Et alors ils avaient commencé leur périple sur l'île, et Philip son chemin vers le doute.

Il l'avait regardée, sans arrêt, parce qu'elle était magnifique, fascinante, et plus il l'avait regardée, et moins il avait compris. Ses compagnons ne voyaient-ils pas qu'elle était si pure qu'ils la souillaient en la traitant comme ils le faisaient ? Elle était prisonnière, enfermée derrière le verre, quand tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de retrouver l'élément que Dieu avait fait pour elle. Dieu… A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Philip se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il avait de moins en moins de pensées pour son Seigneur. Philip n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : Syrena. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait commencé à penser à elle en tant que Syrena, mais la nommer ainsi avait encore davantage renforcé l'obsession de Philip pour elle. Et puis sa prison de verre s'était brisée, et Philip avait dû la porter à travers la jungle. A ce moment là, il avait su qu'il avait perdu sa bataille contre lui-même et ses instincts bassement matériels d'un homme devant une belle femme.

Et il avait eu peur. Parce qu'il n'était pas supposé faire ça. Ce n'était pas son rôle, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était né. Philip devait servir Dieu et sauver les âmes des hommes en les conseillant au Tout-Puissant. C'était pour cela qu'il avait embarqué sur le navire, qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, dans un premier lieu. Pas pour tomber amoureux d'une créature de légende. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Son monde n'était plus que Syrena, et quand les pirates s'en étaient rendu compte, ils avaient essayé d'utiliser cette arme contre elle pour lui arracher une larme. Ils ne comprenaient pas que nul ne pouvait lutter contre Dieu et contrer le moment où il décidait de rappeler à lui ses agneaux et couraient après une fontaine qui donnerait la vie éternelle. Et Philip avait été dégoûté à l'idée qu'ils puissent utiliser Syrena à de telles fins.

Mais ce sentiment de révolte n'était rien comparé à celui qui l'avait submergé quand il avait compris que Syrena l'aimait en retour. Une joie intense, mêlée de terreur. Philip n'avait jamais été amoureux et aimé en retour, et cette nouveauté l'effrayait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec elle, pour essayer de comprendre, parce que les pirates avaient abandonné Syrena à la mort et avait traîné Philip de force avec eux vers la Fontaine de Jouvence. Et la folie s'était une fois de plus emparée des hommes, qui avaient combattu, mourant par dizaines à l'endroit même où ils auraient dû accéder à la vie éternelle. Philip lui-même avait été blessé, et alors dans la confusion des combats, il s'était enfui tant bien que mal, se précipitant vers Syrena. Et il l'avait suppliée de la lui rendre, de lui rendre sa foi, son âme, tout ce qu'elle avait pris avec ses charmes et sa beauté, mais elle n'avait pas voulu, ou elle n'avait pas pu, il n'en savait rien, juste qu'il allait mourir et il espérait que Dieu le pardonne.

Et alors Syrena avait dit qu'elle pouvait le sauver, qu'il lui suffisait de demander. Les pensées de Philip étaient retournées vers la nuit qu'il avait passée sur le canot, et ce qu'avaient dit ses camarades. Le baiser d'une sirène permet à un homme de respirer sous l'eau. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Dieu ne le permettait pas. Il avait fait les choses pour que les créatures terrestres ne puissent survivre dans l'enfer des eaux profondes. Mais Dieu… Philip n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé, ces derniers jours. Et Syrena était là, et elle lui répétait qu'il suffisait qu'il le demande, et qu'elle le sauverait. Alors il l'avait fait, parce qu'elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns, et qu'il voyait ses lèvres, et qu'elles semblaient si douces que même Dieu paraissait moins beau en cet instant.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Syrena l'avait embrassé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Philip avait goûté à un paradis terrestre, et il avait compris pourquoi des hommes étaient morts pour les lèves d'une femme. Mais le baiser s'était fini aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, parce que Syrena les avait précipités vers le fond, tous les deux. Et la pression et le froid de l'océan autour de son corps avait ramené Philip à la réalité : il allait mourir, parce que Dieu ne permettait pas qu'un homme survive sous l'eau, quoi qu'en dise les légendes. Il allait mourir, et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, cette pensée l'effraya. Parce que ces derniers temps, il avait moins pensé à Dieu, et il ne savait pas si le Seigneur lui accorderait le Salut de son âme. Philip avait failli à sa mission sur terre, et il avait peur que Dieu ne le punisse parce qu'il avait fléchi devant une épreuve. Peut-être même était-ce Dieu qui avait envoyé Syrena pour le mettre à l'épreuve. Et Philip avait échoué.

Mais soudain il sentit l'air regagner ses poumons, et la force qu'il avait progressivement perdue depuis qu'il avait été blessé revint en lui avec une telle puissance qu'il ferma les yeux sous le choc. Une lumière vive éclata sous ses paupières, le forçant à les ouvrir à nouveau, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer et son sang courir dans ses veines à une vitesse alarmante. Et alors il avait pu respirer à nouveau. Dans l'eau, alors même que Dieu l'avait déclaré impossible. Philip était à des kilomètres de profondeur et pourtant il vivait… Il n'en revenait pas…

Une main se serra alors dans la sienne, et il tourna la tête vers le visage souriant de Syrena, entourée d'une faible lueur dorée. Il se sentit sourire à son tour en la voyant ainsi, et la vérité le frappa alors lourdement, le laissant dans un état euphorique. S'il n'était pas monté sur ce navire afin de répandre la bonne parole, il n'aurait jamais vécu toutes ces aventures, et surtout il n'aurait jamais croisé la route de Syrena. Dieu avait raison : sa foi l'avait mené au paradis. Parce qu'en la regardant, aussi belle et douce, il se dit que c'était là qu'il se trouvait, assurément.


End file.
